A Rin's Story 2: Dangers Within
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: This is the second part to A Rin's Story. I would say that you should read that one before this one.The story takes place 9 years after Rin ran away. Read to fine out what will happen when their paths cross again.
1. Chapter 1 Looking for Rin

A/N: Ok this is the second part to A Rin Story, so if you haven't read that I would recommend that you do so the story makes more sense to you.

The story always goes the same, but this story does not begin with Once upon a time. This story begins with a lord standing on a balcony saying a name of a person who filled his life with so much joy since the day that they meet. Her name was spoken like a whisper but it was so strong.

" Rin"

The lord name was Lord Sesshomaru lord of the Western lands. He was one of the most powerful people in the world but right now he felt like he was nothing. He wonder how long Rin would be away. His only child, the jewel of his life. The only thing he really had left.

That was when his half-brother InuYasha walked over.

" Don't worry Bro! She will be back in no time!" said InuYasha.

Little did they know that InuYasha was going to be wrong so very wrong. Days passed into weeks witch turned into months witch then turned into years. Soon 9 years had passed by with information on Rin.

Sesshomaru was losing faith. He had nothing his love was gone and who knows where his child was or even if she was ok.

It was on this foggy day that Sesshomaru was travelling with InuYasha and his friends. Kagome and InuYasha were married and had a son at the age of 6 named Naoyuki. Shippo had become a fine young demon with a lot of skills. Then there was Songo. She was still a very good demon slayer, but she was very sad to have the love of her life gone. Her husband Miroku, the one man that made her feel happy meet his worst dream on the night of their daughter was only 4 years old. They named her Akaho. Songo watch from a distance as she saw her husband pulled into his own wind tunnel. If only they had found Naraku before that happen but he was nowhere to be found, and he still wasn't. Now Songo had a bigger problem her daughter like her father had been born with the wind tunnel in her right hand.

Then there was Jaken, the only person Sesshomaru more or less had to stay with him. They had been travelling for 10 longs days when they came upon a village. Sesshomaru brought them a room at the inn and took a seat by the door.

Kagome saw this and walked over.

" Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome taking a seat beside him.

" Yes?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I'm sure we will find her. If we keep travelling someone is bond to have seen her and point us in the direction!" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded that was the whole reason he was with them. He knew that his brother did a lot of travelling and had a very good image with humans. That when he saw the village leader and InuYasha talking.

" So what can I help you with?" asked the village leader.

" Hi, we were wondering did a girl come by here. Long silver hair be about my brother length with marking like him as well?" asked InuYasha.

" Ummm..." said the village leader. " Anything else about her?"

" Yes, she would have been travel with a two headed dragon called Ah-Un," said Sesshomaru walking over.

" Wait a minute I did she a girl like that," said the village leader.

" What? Where? When?" asked Sesshomaru shocked.

" She was here a few days ago with a troop of hunters! She was called Nir!" said the village leader.

" Nir?" asked InuYasha.

" Rin spelled backswords!" stated Sesshomaru. " Do you know witch way they went?"

" Um... to the gates four towns over. They were told something about a demon with a very strong powers. Unfortunately the gate is closed at night and there is no way to open it till morning!" said the village leader.

" Why don't we get some rest and then tomorrow we can head out for it!" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru agree and looked at the full moon. It was bight and he missed Rin so much. He just had to hope this girl was her.

Meanwhile four towns over a demon girl was standing underneath the moon light.

" Is everything ok Nir?" asked a man walking over.

" It's fine Kinco! I was just thinking again," said Nir.

" About your family?" asked Kinco.

" Sort of," said Nir.

" Well don't stay up to long!" said Kinco.

" Ok," said Nir.

Nir had long following silver/white hair and demon marking the made her stick out in her team mainly because she was the only demon there well beside her oldest friend Ah-Un. Nir was not like other demons. She was kind and gentle but with power to knock out the next 7 cities.

Nir walked over and stood beside Ah-Un.

(A/N: For this part Ah-Un is going to talk but it's in Nir head)

' You really do miss them don't you?' asked Ah-Un inside of Nir head.

' I came out here to protect my father and hopefully fine out who I am but it seems I will never know!' said Nir.

' That's because you are using the name Nir and not your real name!' said Ah-Un.

' Well everyone is looking for me, I can't very well say oh hi, my name is Rin daughter to the Western lord,' said Nir who is actually Rin (duh like you didn't know).

' But you miss everyone,' said Ah-Un.

' Everyday!' said Nir. ' You best get some sleep Ah-Un we will have a long day a head of us tomorrow.'

Sesshomaru and Nir both looked at the moon one last time before falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing each other

The next day Sesshomaru and the others began walking towards where they were told Nir was going to be, unknown to them was the Nir was travelling towards them having finish off the demons that was bugging the village.

They all travel for 2 days when they came face to face with each other. Sesshomaru looked at the troop coming towards them. There was only 2 demons in the group and 3 humans. The one demon wore a light blue cape off to the left side of it. It hid most of the left side of the body from view but as they got closer he felt his legs grow weak. It was Rin and Ah-Un.

Rin wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

" Hey looked there," said a member of her troop named Maika.

Rin looked up to see her father walking towards them. Rin was about to run away when Sesshomaru ran over and jumped in front of her.

Rin tried to think of a way out but she then knew it was hopeless, he found her.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Nir and Rin

A/N: Just to let you know Nir and Rin are indeed the same person so if she is talking to InuYasha and the others alone it will be Rin but if she is talking to her troop or people who know he as Nir it will be Nir. If it's both then it will very!

Nir stare at her father and turned away.

" Nir what is going on?" asked Kinco.

" Nir?" asked Sesshomaru confused as to why Rin would go by that name.

" Ya. That happens to be my name!" said Nir as turned away.

" R... I mean Nir can we talk alone?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Fine! I'll be back in a minute," said Nir as she and Sesshomaru walked a fair distance away so they wouldn't be overheard.

Rin stood there wondering how she was going to get out of this one?

" Rin, what is going on?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm travelling to a near by village who is being attack my demons!" said Rin.

" That's not what I meant!" half-yelled Sesshomaru.

" If you mean why did I run away, change my name and is travelling with a bunch of humans, then that is a long story and I am not winning to tell," said Rin.

" Rin," said Sesshomaru.

" Father!" said Rin looking at him. " Listen I have to go! I need answer and I plan to fine them."

Rin began to walk away when Sesshomaru lightly grab her arm.

" Listen for 9 years I have been worried sick over you. Not knowing if you come back alive. Or is you were even alive to begin with," stated Sesshomaru. " I'm not going thought that again!"

" Fine come along but my friends are waiting for me and oh ya my name is Nir to them!" said Rin as she began to walk away.

When Rin got over she saw Shippo and tuned away. She couldn't look at his eyes.

" Is everything ok Nir?" asked Kinco walking over.

" Yes!" said Nir. " This is Lord Sesshomaru he is going to be travelling with us and most likely his friends as well."

" It's fine with me. You seem to know them and you have saved our butts a few times!" said Kinco.

So InuYasha and the others joined up with Rin's new friends. They followed them till the got to a very small village.

" Welcome team Kinco!" said a man from the village.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin bowed in respect and as did the others. Sesshomaru found it odd that Rin was taking orders from a simple human. Ah-Un also bowed his heads in respect.

" So what seems to be the trouble here?" asked Nir.

" It seems a bunch of demons keep trying to take my daughter," said the man.

" And who is your daughter?" asked another member of Nir group named Satomi.

" Oh that's her over there," said the man.

Rin looked over and saw a girl with long brown hair sitting with a group of friends.

" Don't worry sir, Nir here is pretty good at tracking demons," said Kinco.

" Thank you so much," said the man.

" It's quite alright!" said Nir. " I'll begin the search now!"

" Be careful!" said Kinco.

" Hey, it's me. When am I not?" asked Nir as she walked away.

With that Nir turned to search for any sign of a demon. Sesshomaru being worried about Rin decided to follow her.

" Father, you can walk a bit closer!" said Rin.

" What?" asked Sesshomaru.

" You are like a huge light that just came on in a pitch black room. It's hard to focus on other powers when you are behind me," said Rin.

So Sesshomaru walked closer and Rin began walking a head.

" You sure have changed," said Sesshomaru thinking back to the laughing sweet little girl he once knew.

" That tends to happen as time goes by," said Rin. " I'm sorry about earlier! I guess I just wasn't ready to face you."

" What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Nevermind. It's not important! Right now I have a demon to locate!"

Rin walked away head held up with pride. She wasn't the little girl that didn't know what she could do, no she had become one powerful demon. He could tell that not only had her powers that she got from him were much stronger but also her mother's magic. Then there was the cape, what was up with it. It looked like it cover something but what?

" Rin can I ask you something?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Sure," said Rin as she began to feel the ground.

" What is up with the cape?" asked Sesshomaru standing beside her.

Rin was taken back by this question and looked at it. Rin then stood up and looked at him.

" It hides my sword from the eyes of the unknown," said Rin.

" Sword?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Ya, I had a sword made from my fang when it fell out. I came it Midja!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru was amazed when Rin turned to face him and pulled out her sword. He looked at it. It was indeed well made but it was different then his. Rin then returned her sword and turned to continue on her way.

" This is odd," stated Rin.

" What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Normally I feel something by now, but there nothing. This land is empty at least of demons that it, witch means why would we be called here to deal with demons if there are none?" asked Rin. " Come, we best get back to the village."

Sesshomaru followed Rin back to the village, where Kinco walked over.

" Did you fine anything?" asked Kinco.

" Not even a hint that a demon was ever here!" said Nir.

" What do you mean?" asked Kinco.

" This land, it's pure!" said Nir. " If there are demons they are the peaceful ones!"

Just then everyone else walked over including the girl that was suppose to be attack by demons.

" You wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Nir looking at the girl.

" What do you mean?" asked the girl.

Songo looked at Rin she sure was calm and collected. If it wasn't for Kagome telling her she would never believe that she was the sweet little girl that had travel with them for a short amount of time.

Rin stood there mad and angry. Who did these people think she was? There were no demons here that when she felt it a demon but it wasn't like a demon. It was a half-demon. She had been looking for the wrong thing.

" A half-demon," stated Nir.

" What?" asked InuYasha looking over.

" Not you! Someone else! There is a half-demon near by. No wonder I couldn't fine anything. I was looking for the wrong thing," stated Nir.

" Fine lets go face it!" said Shippo.

" We won't have too it's coming here! Come!" said Nir.

" If it's coming here why don't we wait for it?" asked InuYasha.

" I don't have time! Beside a lot of people could get in our way or hurt!" said Nir. " Besides letting things come to you is never a good idea."

So everyone took off until they came face to face with a half-demon.

" Are you the one that is trying to kidnap the girl?" asked Kinco.

" So what if I am?" asked the half-demon.

" Kinco watch yourself!" yelled Nir.

" Huh?" asked Kinco.

" He's no joke. There is something very odd about him!" said Nir.

Kinco nodded as he began to fight. For a human Sesshomaru had to admit he was strong, but he knew Rin's power passed him in many ways.

Rin watch from a distance. It wasn't often that both her and Kinco fought together now. Mostly they fought as a team or one on one. Rin wanted to know what he could do. She saw her father wondering the same thing.

Soon the half-demon was done playing and Kinco was having a hard time keeping up.

" Aren't you going to step in?" asked Kagome.

" I will! When the I'm ready!" said Rin.

" What?"asked Shippo. " But he will be killed!"

" Kinco has a lot more power then he lets on and besides I will jump in long before that happens!" said Rin.

They saw how Kinco soon jumped and landed beside Rin.

" Nir can you take over?" asked Kinco.

" Sure!" said Nir as she walked over to the half-demon.

" Ha, you must be joking this simple girl?" asked the half-demon.

Rin stood there and dodge everything he threw out soon she unlocked her sword and stood there.

" Fang Twist!" yelled Rin as she sword did one of the two attack.

The half-demon didn't know what hit him as he fell to the ground. Rin walked over to the dead body and placed her sword over it.

"Ray of Forgiveness!" said Rin as a light came from the sword and the half-demon vanished.

Rin returned her sword and walked back over.

" I am never going to get over how good you are!" said Kinco.

" Well my parents were both powerful!" said Nir looking at Sesshomaru then turned away.

Shippo looked to where the half-demon was and took a step back.

" Where the demon go?" asked Shippo.

" My sword can set trap souls free! It a way of saying sorry! I always do it to anyone I see that has died in battle," said Rin.

" So they can be free," said Shippo.

" Yes!" said Rin.

" Come it's getting late," said Kinco.

So Rin followed Kinco back to the town she would need a rest after all that happen today.


	4. Chapter 4 Shippo anger

Rin sat by the open door to the room that was given to them by the man that hire them. Rin sat there wondering now what was she going to do? Half of her told her to go home meanwhile the other half said that she couldn't.

Sesshomaru watched as the human named Kinco walked over to Rin.

" Kinco," said Nir jumping up.

" Nir, may we talk?" asked Kinco.

Sesshomaru saw how Rin nodded and walked a few steps away. Sesshomaru listen closely glad that his hearing was so good.

" Who are you Nir?" asked Kinco.

" What?" asked Nir.

" Who are you really?" asked Kinco. " This time tell me the truth!"

" You really want to know?" asked Nir turning away a bit.

" Well yes!" said Kinco.

Rin turned a looked at him. Well here goes!

" My real name is Lady Rin of the west," said Rin.

" Wait a second. That guy he is the lord that means..." started Kinco.

" Yes. He is my father! 9 years ago I ran away to search for answer that I thought would come," said Rin.

" Did you fine them?" asked Kinco.

" No!" stated Rin as she looked away.

Kinco grab a hold of Rin's hand and pulled her close. At that momate Shippo looked over and saw this. He became mad and walked over.

" So I see that you hate me so much you had to forget to tell me you love someone else!" yelled Shippo.

Rin pulled away and looked at Shippo.

" Shippo. It isn't like that," began Rin.

" Save it!" said Shippo as he began to walk away.

Rin fell to the ground and Sesshomaru saw how Ah-Un walked over to her. Rin was about to cry when she got mad.

" Shippo! I am not going to let you walk out of my life not till you hear this. Kinco is like a older brother! He saved my life!" said Rin.

" Nice story," said Shippo.

With that Rin turned and took off. Sesshomaru got up and was about to take off when Kinco walked out in fount of him.

" Get out of my way!" said Sesshomaru.

" Let her be!" said Kinco.

" What?" question Sesshomaru. " Listen I lost her once but I will not lose her again."

" She will come back!" said Kinco.

" How do you know?" asked InuYasha running over.

" I don't, but I know Nir or Rin I guess! She wasn't lying. 6 years ago I found her badly hurt and I took her in to care for her. She has travel with me since!" said Kinco as he stood beside Shippo.

Shippo looked at him confused. Rin wasn't lying.

" Not to mention I'm forbidden to marry till my father tells me so," said Kinco. " My father is a human lord!"

When the huge clock that was in the middle of the village struck 12. Rin walked back in to see her father waiting for her.

Shippo watched from a distance as they looked at each other.

" Rin!" said Sesshomaru.

" I want to come home!" said Rin.

" What?" asked Sesshomaru surprised by that.

" I missed you too much!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded as Rin and him hugged. Rin lightly hugged him feeling something around his neck. Sesshomaru slowly let go of her and showed her that he was wearing her necklace.

" My necklace!" said Rin.

" Ya," said Sesshomaru as he took it off and placed it on Rin.

Rin looked at the necklace and knew this was where she belong with her family, but was she going to tell Kinco? They may not say it but the needed her. That's when Rin pulled away.

" Rin?" asked Sesshomaru confused.

" I want to come home but... I can't" said Rin as a tear rolled from her eye.

" What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Kinco and the others they need me!" said Rin. " I can't leave them, not now."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then remember how Kinco couldn't handle the half-demon early and nodded.

" I understand!" said Sesshomaru. " There is just one thing!"

" What?" asked Rin.

" I'm coming with you!" said Sesshomaru walking over.

" What!" yelled Rin when she jumped back.

" The last 9 years I have been worried sick over you! I can't handle that! I'm coming with you!" said Sesshomaru.

" That is something you have to talk to Kinco about!" stated Rin as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru joins with Rin

Sesshomaru walked over to Kinco who sat there. Shippo also sat near by mad that Rin liked this guy.

" You welcome to join us Lord Sesshomaru," said Kinco.

" How did you know I was about to ask that?" asked Sesshomaru.

" A long time ago. I was given a curse of reading peoples mind along with a few other skills," said Kinco. " I have search for the man who did it but no luck!"

Songo stood up this sounded so much like the wind tunnel.

" Was this guy called Naraku by any chance?" asked Songo.

" I don't know!" said Kinco.

Rin walked in and Sesshomaru nodded telling her he was in. Rin nodded back to him and walked over to a corner to sleep. Maika ran over listening to this story before over to Rin.

" Hey Nir!" said Maika.

" What is it?" asked Rin.

" You said you would teach me to fight with a sword remember?" asked Maika.

" Get your sword! I'll meet you outside!" said Maika.

Maika quickly ran to get her sword and Rin got up. They both exit and stood by the inn, but far effort way to make sure no damage was done.

" How old is she?" asked InuYasha.

" 13!" said Kinco. " She's a runaway!"

" Rin seems to like her!" said Songo.

" Whose Rin?" asked Satomi.

" Nir!" said Kinco. " It's Nir real name!"

" Oh!" said Satomi.

" To answer your question! Yes she does! Nir is like a older sister to Maika. She is always getting into trouble and Rin is always protecting her. For a demon Rin sure does like humans!" said Kinco.

Sesshomaru wonder if he should tell him that Rin was once placed under a spell that made her a human. He knew that Rin would have told him if she wanted him to know so he left it alone.

He watched as Rin showed how to hold a sword and how to move with it then how to attack. They both were laughing up a storm and he knew Rin was happy.

" Rin, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you!" said Maika.

" Most likely be running for your life," joked Rin.

" Ya!" laughed Maika.

Rin enjoyed being with Maika she remained a lot of herself when she was young. Rin looked at her father and then got up.

" Something wrong Nir?" asked Maika.

" Maika!" said Rin.

" Ya," said Maika walking over.

" My real name is Rin!" said Rin as she looked at the flowers growing.

" Rin! Oh Nir is Rin spelled backwards! Rin can I ask you something?" asked Maika.

Rin looked at her out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

" Why did you run away?" asked Maika.

" You tell me why you did and I will tell you why I did!" said Rin.

" I was told that I had to get married to some guy and I really didn't want to! So I ran away! Ok your turn!" said Maika.

" I not really sure why I ran away. Half of me ran away cause I wanted to stop the fighting going on with my father..." started Rin.

" Oh, was your mom and dad having troubles at home?" asked Maika.

" No! My mom died when I was a baby! I never knew her! Maika you know Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

" Ya what about him?" asked Maika.

" He's my father!" stated Rin.

Meanwhile Satomi was shocked and turned to face Sesshomaru.

" Is that true?" asked Satomi.

" Yes! Rin is my daughter!" said Sesshomaru.

Then they all turned to face Rin and Maika once more. Rin had return to looking out at the road a head.

" So you ran away to stop him from fighting?" asked Maika.

" Maybe!" said Rin.

" What?"

" I also went out hoping to fine the answer that I wanted so badly! I still haven't found them!" said Rin.

" What are you looking for?" asked Maika.

" I don't know!" said Rin. " Mostly answers about my pasted and my mom! Stuff that I don't want to hear my father say!"

Sesshomaru knew there was someone that could help Rin. Her aunt on her mom's side, so he walked over.

" Rin. There is someone who you can ask about your mom!" said Sesshomaru.

" Who?" asked Rin.

" Her half-sister! She is a blue fairy and she is a bit older then your mom," said Sesshomaru.

" Why didn't you ever bring her up?" asked Rin.

" Cause I don't get along with her!" said Sesshomaru.

Rin nodded understanding and turned away.

" But for you I will do what I can to get her to meet with you!" said Sesshomaru.

Rin looked at him and jumped into his arms whispering I love you! InuYasha stood there and looked at Kagome.

Kagome lightly hugged InuYasha and looked down at Naoyuki who was trying to catch Kilala's tails as she ran around.

Rin walked back to her corner hoping to get some sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but there was something wrong cause I couldn't upload my story. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6 Painful cut

Rin and Kinco along with Maika and Satomi got up with the sun like usual. They knew that if they were going to get to Kinco castle by nightfall they would have to leave soon. Rin walked over and looked at her dad. Slowly she woke him and he looked at her.

" Were leaving," said Rin as she got up.

" Ok," said Sesshomaru as he got up.

Rin looked at Shippo and saw that he was looking at her. Rin never ever not feeling for him. He was sometimes the thing that kept her going. Like come on she was once willing to kill her father just to save him. Then there was her friends, they had all heard the story of the black dog and well they were scared of it. What would they do if they found out she was the black dog.

Rin soon just moved on and walked out of the room. Soon everyone was there and Rin put on her cape covering her sword from view once again.

Rin looked at Shippo and turned away.

They travel for most of the day when Rin fell to the ground.

" Rin?" asked Kinco.

" I'm ok! Just tripped!" said Rin.

Rin slowly got up and almost fell again. Sesshomaru this time caught her and picked her up. That's when Kagome saw a bad cut on her ankle.

" Rin, your hurt!" said Kagome.

Rin tried to get down but he father looked to where Kagome was staring and saw the condition to the cut. He was surprise Rin could walk at all. Kinco also saw the cut and walked over.

" When did this happen?" asked Kinco.

" 7 years ago!" said Rin as Ah-Un walked over.

" You mean it's been like this for 7 years!" said Sesshomaru.

" Ya," said Rin as she got on to Ah-Un. " I was fighting and I got hurt. It's no big, the pain passes within a couple of hours."

" Well we should rest here!" said Kinco.

" No!" yelled Rin. " I'm fine! I'll just ride on Ah-Un for a while!"

So Rin did so and she looked at her cut why would it brother he now? That was when Shippo looked at her. He was still mad about Kinco. What would Rin have to do to get Shippo to see that Kinco and her were just good friends and nothing more. Rin looked down and lightly hugged Ah-Un as everyone continued on their way.


	7. Chapter 7 Lose of a friend

A/N: Sorry about the weird naming of the chapters and if it seems like the story isn't going anywhere. Just to let you know there is going to be death in this chapter.

The day passed by slowing. As much as Rin wanted to be walking every time she tried to get off Ah-Un the cut would cause her to fall. Rin hated the pain that she got every time she tried to move and the look her father seem to give her. Soon Kinco stop and a girl walked out.

" Hello!" said Kinco confused why a girl dressed like her would be walking out here where demons were very command.

Rin didn't like this. There was something about this girl, but yet she was positive that it was no demon. They watched as the girl fell to the ground and Kinco walked over.

Rin watch as Kinco tried to help her up but that when she saw it a dagger in her hand.

" KINCO! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Rin at the top of her lungs.

Kinco looked at the girl but it was too late the girl put the dagger in his left side of his chest near his heart. Rin jumped off Ah-Un not caring about the pain as she knocked the girl away and Maika caught Kinco. Kinco was bleeding badly and he would need a doctor fast if he was to pull though.

Rin soon threw the girl away as she became dust and walked over to Kinco who was looking at her.

" Rin your ankle..." started Kinco.

" I'm a demon. I'll live!" said Rin as she looked at the cut.

Rin saw that the dagger had gone to far in. If she tried to heal him it wouldn't work. Even her best magic couldn't preform miracles. Rin looked at Kinco and saw that he also knew that nothing could be done.

" Rin! Please look after the others!" said Kinco.

" No!" yelled Maika as she lean down on him. " Kinco please!"

" Maika! I'm sorry! Rin promise me!" said Kinco.

Rin nodded her head and held onto Kinco hand.

" Rin I just want you to know. Thanks for being there! I always wonder what it would be like to have a sister and well you made that dream come true! Take care Satomi!" said Kinco.

They waited in silence as Kinco slowly moved away from him. Rin tried to hold back tears for Maika shake for she knew loved Kinco. Shippo stared at Kinco and felt so stupid for how he had acted. Rin just watched as Kinco slipped away never to be with her again.

That night Rin preform the perfection spell and looked at the others.

Rin looked at her cut it was gone. She found this odd by then saw Kinco spirit hand touching the cut, then he was gone.

" Come on! Kinco would want us to press on!" said Rin.

A/N: Sorry for all of you who liked Kinco but the story won't work with him there. And yes I do know that Sesshomaru could have brought him back but like I said the story will only work with this twist. Please forgive me if the chapters take a while! I have a huge writer block and if any of you have any ways of getting rid of one I will be very happy! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 What am I going to do?

Rin and the others walked in sadness for the days to come. Shippo wanted to tell Rin he was sorry but every time he still felt anger. Rin took on the part of leader but InuYasha could tell leading was never what she was used to.

Sesshomaru wonder why he didn't use Tenseiga? Sure it could have brought him back but would it be right, keeping someone alive when they knew that they would die. Sure Rin and Jaken he had brought back but they were different.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha who also looked at him. During the last 11 years they had become well brothers. They still had their fights but that was normal, at least they weren't after each others lives now.

" We'll rest here for the night!" said Rin stopping.

They all nodded and began to make camp. Rin began to walked over to the trees.

" I'm going to go fine me something to eat Satomi your in charge till I return," said Rin.

" Wait!" said Sesshomaru. " I might as well come along too."

Rin nodded knowing her father and her couldn't eat humans food without becoming sick. Jaken could and so could Ah-Un. Rin often wonder how she knew what foods were safe for her but she never question it.

So she began looking around as her father walked behind her. Soon Rin couldn't take it any more she fell to the ground and began to cry. Sesshomaru looked over and saw this. Normally he would just stand there supportive but this was his only chance to get though to her.

Rin was shocked when her father held her. Rin looked up at him. Her soft golden eyes shined so bright. Rin held onto his komodo, she wonder when was the last time she did this. 9 years was way to long she knew that now.

" Dad, I am so confused," said Rin in a light voice.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say but he did tighten his grip on her.

" What am I to do?" asked Rin looking at him. " I have never lead anything my whole life. I mostly just followed orders. That's way Kinco was so important he knew how to lead and I just followed him. Like I know my demon blood is strong but how will that help me?"

" Rin, listen. None is expecting you to know how to do this. Not even me! I am a lord. I have been thought how to lead but even I sometimes can't do it. But Rin you are going to make a great leader it will just take time. Rin you have to talk with Shippo!" stated Sesshomaru lightly letting go of her.

" How can I?" asked Rin.

" By walking over and specking what you have to tell him!" said Sesshomaru. " Come, let's get some dinner!"

Rin nodded and got up. It felt good to have her father again. Sure she may not depend on him as much as she used to but she still loved the fact that he was there.

A/N: Well chapter 8. Yes this story is only going to get sadder as we move along. I am just getting over the writer block so please be patience with the wait. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9 Shippo's talk with InuYasha

InuYasha watched as Rin sat and ate her meal in quiet. Sesshomaru also sat in silence. Rin soon got up and walked over to Ah-Un who rested not far off from them. InuYasha saw how she placed some food down in front of him, and lightly pat him.

Soon Maika walked over and Rin looked at her.

" Here Rin! You must be hungry," said Maika.

" I'm fine besides I can't eat that anyway," said Rin.

" Huh?" asked Maika.

" I am a demon, and a power one at that. If I were to eat food of a human I can become very sick very quickly. Besides you're the one that will need it, if I am hungry I'll take care to fine my own food!" said Rin.

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru gesturing that he wished to speck with him alone.

" Sesshomaru come on!" said InuYasha getting up.

" Fine," said Sesshomaru getting up not that he really wanted too.

So they walked away from the others and InuYasha turned to face Sesshomaru.

" Here!" said InuYasha handing him a letter.

" What's this?" asked Sesshomaru confused.

InuYasha looked away for a minute before turning back to him.

" Something to do with our father," said InuYasha not really knowing.

Sesshomaru open the letter seeing that it was a copy of his will.

" It's a copy of his will!" said Sesshomaru. " Where did you get this?"

" My mother gave it too me before she died. She told me that I was suppose to open it with you," said InuYasha turning away, even now talking about his mom hurt.

So Sesshomaru and InuYasha read over the will seeing that the swords were written in the will the whole time even the location to fine Tetsusaiga. They both looked at each other and Sesshomaru then turned back towards that camp.

When they got there everyone was resting all but Rin who was leaning against Ah-Un keeping watch.

InuYasha lightly pushed Sesshomaru ahead then went over to Kagome. Sesshomaru took his place beside Rin.

He didn't know when but he felt someone leaning against him and woke up to see Rin had fallen asleep on him. Shippo looked over as Rin lean against her father. He soon got up and walked over to InuYasha.

" InuYasha," said Shippo trying to wake him up.

" Huh?" asked InuYasha feeling someone shaking him. " Shippo?"

" Shh," said Shippo as he pointed to Kagome. " I need to talk with you!"

InuYasha moved slowly as to not wake up Kagome and him and Shippo walked a little away from the others.

" InuYasha how come you choose Kagome?" asked Shippo.

" And this can't wait till morning because?" asked InuYasha.

" InuYasha!" said Shippo.

" Well, I guess because a) Kagome loves me as I am and b) Naraku killed Kikyou!" said InuYasha. " But why do you want to know that?"

" I want to know if I should forgive Rin?" asked Shippo.

" What do you mean?" yawn InuYasha.

" I mean she said that Kinco was just a friend but yet she is so sad?" asked Shippo.

" Shippo, if something happen to Songo how would you feel?" asked InuYasha.

" Sad I guess," said Shippo looking at him.

" But do you feel anything for Songo?" asked InuYasha being a father had made an improvement on him.

" No, like she is just my..." said Shippo as he sees InuYasha's point.

" So what the difference between that and the way Rin is feeling?" asked InuYasha.

Shippo nodded and they both head back to the camp. InuYasha lies down beside Kagome and Shippo soon falls to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Maika's past

A/N: Ok this chapter is about Maika. It is going to mostly have a lot of flashbacks.

Maika woke up with the sound of birds flying in the sky. Maika saw that Rin was already getting ready for the day's trip. Seem only yesterday that she first meet Rin.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold rainy day in the middle of April. Maika, Kinco and Satomi was travelling to a near by village to rest up when Maika saw a fire._

" _Hey guys look!" said Maika pointing to the fire's light._

" _A fire but how?" asked Kinco._

" _Let's go take a look," said Satomi._

_So that what they did they walked over to the fire to see it was protected by a small hut built over it. Then they looked over and saw a demon lying in the rain. Maika took two steps towards the demon and looked at her._

_She sure was pretty her long silver hair was so pretty. _

" _Who is she?" asked Maika._

" _No idea. But judging by the robe, I would say someone important!" said Satomi._

" _She sure is pretty for a demon!" said Kinco._

" _KINCO!" yelled Maika._

_Maika gasped when she saw that the demon began to stir._

" _Keep it down Maika. Do you want us all killed?" asked Satomi._

" _Sorry!" said Maika._

" _Maybe we should leave," stated Kinco._

_Maika looked at the demon and saw a cut on her shoulder. She was injured. Before she knew what she was doing she lean down and tried to get a better look at the cut._

_That was when the demon open her eyes. Maika looked at the golden eyes and wonder how she could be so pretty._

" _Get away from me!" said the demon._

_Maika took a step back. The demon slowly moved so she was sitting up._

" _Who are you?" demon the demon._

" _My name is Maika. I just want to help," said Maika._

_The demon nodded and Maika bandaged the demon up._

" _What's your name?" asked Maika._

" _Nir!" said Nir._

" _You must be powerful," said Satomi._

" _Huh?" asked Nir looking at him._

" _Your outfit!" said Satomi._

" _I guess!" said Nir._

" _Listen I know you are a demon and all but can we rest here please!" said Kinco._

" _You can if you wish! I don't mind humans," said Nir looking away._

_The night passed and Maika remember talking the night away with Nir. Soon it was morning and Nir got up and they saw a two-headed dragon demon (A/N: I have no idea what Ah-Un is) walked over._

" _Nir I hate to ask you this but would you like to travel with us?" asked Kinco._

" _You would trust a demon with you!" said Rin._

" _If you had wanted to hurt us you would have done so last night," said Satomi._

" _Please!" said Maika. " It was nice getting to know you!"_

" _Alright, for a while any way!" said Nir._

_End of flashback_

Maika signed that was so long ago but yet it felt so close. So many things had happen to them and Rin had came through for her and the others. She remember the day when Rin risked her very life to save her.

_Flashback_

_They had been walking for a long time and Maika was beginning to grow weak. Maika looked over at him and saw that Nir was as good as ever. Then again she was a demon and they could last much longer then humans._

_Maika soon trip and fell down the hill. Since she was at the end none had seen her fall. Maika landed at the bottom hurt and sore. She tried to stand but her ankle was in pain. She looked up the hill and didn't see her friends._

_Just then she saw two hungry demons._

" _Umm... a human girl," said one of them._

_Maika tried to move but the pain was so intense that she couldn't._

" _Yes, we can finally eat my friend!" said the another._

" _I don't think so!" said a voice._

_Maika looked over and saw that it was Nir._

" _NIR!" yelled Maika._

_She watched as they began to fight Nir. Soon Nir was badly hurt and was bleeding badly. Nir jumped until she was in front of Maika._

" _Get on my back!" said Nir._

" _But your hurt," said Maika._

" _Nevermind that!" said Nir._

_So Maika got onto Nir back and they Nir jumped until the were back up the hill._

" _Nir you saved my life, but you risk your own life," said Maika looking at the cuts._

" _These are nothing. They'll clear up in a day," said Nir. " Come on the others are waiting."_

_End of flashback._

" I'm going to go get clean up!" said Maika as she walked away.

Maika wonder how long till she would have to get married to some jerk! She knew her duties after all she was a princess. That was Maika true secret that fact that she was Princess Maika. Funny thing was none figure it out. Like her name wasn't popular so why didn't they fuss over it?

Maika sat in the hot spring located near by and began to wonder. She wished the pain of her past would leave the pain of seeing her brother leave her, the day her father passed away and then the day her mom told her that she had to be married. Those days hunted her heart.

Maika pulled her legs closed to her and held them. Those day were the days that made her see that none ever really cared about her. She was just their princess and nothing more. She began to think back to the day she ran away.

_Flashback_

_Maika sat at a huge table when her mother enter. It was during the middle of dinner and Maika sat there eating very little. The servants stood at the doors waiting to be told what to do. Normally she was used to this but today was different. She had just got news of her older brother being killed in battle. _

" _My daring!" said her mother._

" _Yes?" question Maika not looking over._

" _With your brother gone you are now the next ruler to this land," said Maika's mother._

_Maika didn't say anything as she took another bite of her fish._

" _As such tomorrow evening you will meet your future husband!" said Maika's mother._

" _What!" said Maika standing up._

" _Maika it's for the best," said Maika's mother._

_Maika ran out of the room crying and up to her bedroom. She jumped onto her bed after locking her door and began to cry into her pillow. That night when the castle was asleep Maika pack a few things and ran out of the castle promising never to return._

_End of flashback._

Maika knew that she would be found sooner or later since they were heading to her castle. She wonder what she could do. She didn't want to be married to someone she didn't know. That when Maika knew it she had loved Kinco.

The day that he died still hunted her.

_Flashback_ (this is going to be the last one)

" _KINCO! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Rin at the top of her lungs._

_Kinco looked at the girl but it was too late the girl put the dagger in his left side of his chest near his heart. Rin jumped off Ah-Un not caring about the pain as she knocked the girl away and Maika caught Kinco. Kinco was bleeding badly and he would need a doctor fast if he was to pull though._

_Rin soon threw the girl away as she became dust and walked over to Kinco who was looking at her._

" _Rin your ankle..." started Kinco._

" _I'm a demon. I'll live!" said Rin as she looked at the cut._

_Rin saw that the dagger had gone to far in. If she tried to heal him it wouldn't work. Even her best magic couldn't preform miracles. Rin looked at Kinco and saw that he also knew that nothing could be done._

" _Rin! Please look after the others!" said Kinco._

" _No!" yelled Maika as she lean down on him. " Kinco please!"_

" _Maika! I'm sorry! Rin promise me!" said Kinco._

_Rin nodded her head and held onto Kinco hand._

" _Rin I just want you to know. Thanks for being there! I always wonder what it would be like to have a sister and well you made that dream come true! Take care Satomi!" said Kinco._

_They waited in silence as Kinco slowly moved away from him. Rin tried to hold back tears for Maika shake for she knew loved Kinco. Shippo stared at Kinco and felt so stupid for how he had acted. Rin just watched as Kinco slipped away never to be with her again._

_That night Rin preform the perfection spell and looked at the others._

_Rin looked at her cut it was gone. She found this odd by then saw Kinco spirit hand touching the cut, then he was gone._

" _Come on! Kinco would want us to press on!" said Rin._

_End of flashback_

That was when Maika heard Rin calling her to come on and she got up and got changed. She would have to do something soon.

A/N: Well there you go! Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but my friend really loves Maika and she wanted me to write a chapter about her. The next one will contunie on with Rin and the others.


	11. Chapter 11 Rune Rin old master

A/N: Ok this part is about 4 months after Maika chapter. Mostly all that has happen is that they were travelling and Rin is now over the death of Kinco. They are right now at the edge of the western lands at a small hut. Shippo still hasn't talk to Rin yet but he is no longer mad.

" Were here!" said Rin looking at the place she would never forget.

" What is this place?" asked Satomi.

" Yuck! It's a mess!" said Maika.

" A mess you say. This is my home!" said a blue fairy entering. ( A/N: Sorry big fan of star wars, I am basing this character after Yoda)

" Master!" yelled Rin as she ran over and gave him a hug.

" Rin, how wonderful to see you again! Now let me look at you!" said the blue fairy.

" Rin who is this?" asked Sesshomaru walking over.

" Oh everyone allow me to introduce not only my teacher but also my mom's as well Rune!" said Rin.

" Ah, you must be Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rune walking over.

" You know me?" asked Sesshomaru looking at Rin.

" No, but Demona used to talk about you so much that I would know it was you even if I could see!" said Rune.

Everyone looked at Rin and Rin looked down.

" Rune blind!" said Rin.

" Yes, I have been since Demona was 7. Come on in and I'll explain," said Rune.

So they all walked inside and took a seat. InuYasha looked at the place it sure wasn't what he expected. The hut looked so small but it was huge. There were crystal vases everywhere and they saw Rin took a seat beside Rune.

" It was many years ago when I first meet Demona. It was the eve of her birth and I was invited to the party. There was great celebration for the last of the dark fairies now had a kid. Sadly things were not meant to last. A Fire Fairy became angry and order an attack at the castle. I made it out with the jewel of the castle Demona. I took her here at the edge of the two lands and looked after her. Soon when Demona was 7 I began her training teaching her what I knew of her magic and other such spells. Then there was a fire and during it a spark from the flames hit my eyes causing me to become blind. Despite that Demona helped me unlock new powers and I continued looking after her," explain Rune.

" That's a great story," said Satomi.

" It's not finish yet!" said Rune.

" Please go on Master," said Rin.

" Anyway soon Demona had become a powerful young demon and she felt it was her time to make it on her own so she left in order to seek answer to questions. I watch from a magic spell I had learn inner seeing that is what allows me to see what has been, what will be and what is. I knew that Demona would meet someone, someone powerful but I couldn't see who. So I watched as years passed and Demona became more powerful. Soon she had allied with the eastern lands and join up with the war to help the east war. I felt it was time for me to warn her of what I was seeing. So I sent her a vision of what I had seen. Demona soon return to see me and told me she understood the dangers but she felt like she had to go and fine what was it that made her want to do this. Demona was such a peaceful person so the thought of her going into war was strange but I understood and allow her to go. That was when she meet you. My vision was true you two fell in love and soon made plans to have a child. I was shocked when Demona was killed by your uncle but I made sure that Rin survived by messing with the spell that way she would turn into a human until she found the truth," said Rune.

" So you protected her?" asked Shippo.

" As best as I could. I thought about taking her here but I knew she would be much safer in a human village. I watch as Rin's life was played out it wasn't till 9 years ago did I know I had to act. When I saw Rin leave that night I began my journey to fine her and lucky I did for when I did she was being attack. Ah-Un was hurt and Rin was weak. I used my magic to take us back here and I tended to them. When Rin awoken I told her this same story I am telling you now and she asked me to train her like I did her mother. I agree knowing she would need her magic for her journey that was to start in only 2 years. I wished that those two years didn't fly by but I thought Rin all I could and soon she was ready to go. With the last of the gifts I made her a sword out of a fang that she had lost during a fight and gave it to her. Then she left, a year later she meet up with you guys and you know the story from there," stated Rune.

" Talk about a story, so Rin is your magic as strong as your mothers?" asked Satomi.

" I don't know," said Rin.

" Not yet but it is close. So my dear what brings you back here?" asked Rune.

" I wonder if you could tell me something," said Rin.

" And what is that my child?" asked Rune.

" Why my great-uncle has not come after me! I mean I may have change my name but I didn't change that much that someone couldn't recognize me!" said Rin.

" Your great-uncle is indeed after you," said Rune.

Rin looked at Rune and then at her father.

" I don't get it. If he is after me that why hasn't he done anything to try and get me?" asked Rin.

" He has. Most of the demons you have went against have gotten their orders from them even the one that killed your friend Kinco. There is just two things he did not expect your power and your friends. Rin there is something I must tell you come," said Rune as he got up.

" I'll be back! Stay here!" said Rin.

So Rin followed behind Rune as they walked down a few sets of stairs. Rin soon enter into a room that looked like stars were everywhere. She saw two seats and she took a seat and looked at Rune.

" I am growing old Rin," said Rune. " I have been here for many years but soon my body will no longer live. Rin it is my wish for you to have the needed powers I have."

" I don't understand," said Rin confused as to what he is saying.

" Rin you must travel back with your father and see that Satomi and Maika return to their homes as well. Your great-uncle is planning to attack them and you. If you are no longer with them and they are safe at their homes then they will live. You must also make mends with Shippo for I know love with be your uncle's undoing," said Rune.

" Maika, will never do that!" said Rin.

" Then you must make her as the leader you are responsible for their safety," said Rune.

" I'll do what I can," said Rin.

" Oh yes and Rin close your eyes!" said Rune.

Rin did so and Rune touched her forehead. Rin saw the meadow with her mother in it and then the castle with her father. Soon she felt something, her power. It was huge and there was more going into it.

When she open her eyes she saw her master Rune lying on the ground.

" I'm alright! I have given you the last of my power," said Rune. " Did you see the power?"

" Yes, but..." started Rin.

" That is your power. Your mother left you all of her and as your power grows it will only become larger in strange. Listen to me. You must be careful because of your age the power is much to powerful for your age! If you are going to fight your uncle listen to your heart cause it will tell you how to protect yourself and be careful," said Rune as he vanished.

Rin wanted to cry but she couldn't not right now. She got up and felt the new powers. That was when her outfit changed. It went from a simple komodo to something a princess would wear. Her long silver hair tinted with black and her marking shined like gold. Rin looked at herself and walked up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12 I'm A black Dog Demon

When Rin got upstairs everyone looked at her.

" Maika, Satomi you must return to your homes!" said Rin.

" What?" asked Satomi standing up.

" Rune has told me of a great danger that is going to come for me. I would rather not risk your lives," said Rin.

" Where is Rune?" asked Shippo.

" He's gone!" said Rin. " He has given me the last of his magic and I must do what is asked of me. Something is going to come with my great-uncle and he is going to try and kill me! There is something I must tell you!"

They all looked at Rin as she looked at the picture on the war. Sesshomaru turn to see it was Demona. He had one just like it in some ways.

" As you know my father is Lord Sesshomaru and you now know that my mother was a Black Fairy. Well here it is, most demons carry on the blood of what ever demon was stronger normally it is the father but it my case I got both. I am none other then your worst fear," said Rin.

" What?" asked Satomi.

" I'm a black dog demon. My mom's blood mixed with my dad's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how you would react so I waited. I will understand if you wish not to speck with me!" said Rin turning to leave the room.

" Rin wait!" said Maika. " Don't leave. Listen I know that we have never given the black dog a chance because of the story we heard growing up but your nothing like that!"

Rin looked away, this was as good of a time to tell them then any other.

" I can be at any time," said Rin.

" What are you talking about. We have known you for 6 years!" said Satomi walking over.

" Deep inside of me lives a power so strong that I can kill all of you with one finger as I grow so does it. If I'm not careful my magic could be used for evil. Rune said that if I stay with you any longer and you both do not go home and stay there more and more people will be hurt looking for me. I have to go back with my father and I hope that you two will listen to me and do as I ask; not as your leader but as your friend!" said Rin.

" Your asking a lot. Here give us a day to think it over and then we will tell you!" said Satomi.

Rin nodded telling them that she was ok with that, then she walked down the stairs once again to focus on her magic.


	13. Chapter 13 Shippo and Rin is one again

Rin sat in the room. It seem so big compare to the days she used to spend down here. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo walked down the stairs and saw Rin sat down in the middle of the room. Her body began to grow and then they saw a image appearing.

Sesshomaru felt his heart stop when he saw it was Demona she was standing there so close it felt like he could touch her. They saw how she soon faded away and Rin stopped glowing and began floating in the air.

Her eyes were closed. They saw the room began to shake and Shippo fell and looked at Rin. With her eyes closed Rin moved her hand out and they saw a target came up.

Rin could see her target as clear as day with then she shocked out her poison. Rin open her eyes to see that she did indeed hit it. Then she fell to the ground tired from it.

Shippo was the first to run over and kneel down beside her.

" Are you ok?" asked Shippo.

" Ya," said Rin as she stood up. " I'm just not used to that kind of magic yet!"

" Rin, can we talk?" asked Shippo.

Rin looked at Shippo and nodded. InuYasha lightly nudged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him but took the hint. So the three of them exit the room to prepare dinner.

Shippo took Rin left hand and held it. Rin looked at him confused and scared in some way.

" I'm sorry Rin!" said Shippo.

" What?" asked Rin?

" I am sorry for the way I acted. I was so wrong about you, but I guess I was scared you found someone else," said Shippo.

" Why would you think that?" asked Rin getting more confused.

" Well look at you, your power, pretty, smart and have more magic than anyone I have ever seen not to mention your blood, any body would love to be your boyfriend," said Shippo.

"I forgive you Shippo," said Rin.

" You do?" asked Shippo looking at her.

" Well duh, after all I still love you!" said Rin.

" You do?" asked Shippo.

" Yep!" said Rin.

Kagome walked down to tell them supper when she saw Shippo helped Rin up and they lean in for a kiss. Kagome placed her hand over her month and couldn't help but simile they were together again. Rin was so pretty and brave meanwhile Shippo was quiet and concern almost about everything.

Kagome turned to leave them be and walked back upstairs.

InuYasha looked over to see Kagome was a little too happy.

" Umm.. Kagome," started InuYasha before he felt someone pulling on him.

" Daddy, come on I want to go play," said Naoyuki.

" One second son," said InuYasha. " Why don't you play with Akaho?"

" No, I want to play with you," said Naoyuki.

" Oh, alright," said InuYasha.

Kagome took a seat and Songo looked at her.

" Is everything alright?" asked Songo.

" Better than that," said Kagome.

" What do you mean?" asked Songo.

" Rin and Shippo. I just saw them kiss. Their in love again," said Kagome.

Satomi who was sitting eating their meal looked at Kagome. Songo also now looked happy. Rin loved that stuck up demon.

Soon Shippo and Rin walked up. They were both smiling and Sesshomaru saw the happiness that seem to vanished from her.

Soon it was time for Akaho and Naoyuki to head to bed.

" I want a story mommy," said Akaho.

" I'm sorry dear but I don't have one. What about you Kagome?" asked Naoyuki.

" No I don't," said Kagome.

" I do, if they would like to hear it," said Rin who was looking at her master old things.

" Sure would you like that?" asked Songo.

" Sure, Rin's cool," said Akaho.

At that momate Sesshomaru walked over and saw Rin lean down.

" A long time ago when these lands were young were four powerful demons. Most of them wanted the same thing to run their lands with peace with them but one hated the others. So he began a war with the western lands. This battle continue even as they had descended of them and soon a Western lord son and a Eastern Warrior of great power meet," began Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it she was telling Demona and his story.

" They were told to kill each other but they couldn't do it. They began to fall in love. Before anyone could stop them they stop fighting each other side. It seems that as time passed they would be together for life but things were not meant to be. The girl was killed. Some say that she still lives but only as a ghost. Others say that she has left a treasure behind only one thing is clear the war still lives," said Rin.

Kagome liked the story but saw that they kids were asleep. Rin got up and continue to looked at the things her master left behind. She knew that there were things here none would understand and if they were found by others then there was no telling the danger.


	14. Chapter 14 I have to do this

It was the next morning and Sesshomaru awoke to see Rin wasn't resting across from him. He walked out of the house to see Rin standing. She was looking up at the sky.

" Something's coming," said Rin.

" What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I don't really know. I just have this feeling that this will not last much longer. I have to get away from Maika and Satomi while I can," said Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She had changed so much, it was hard to tell that this was the little girl that he allow to travel with him. Those days were days that he would hold onto for life. It seem so long ago that he saw her simile of pure light. Now she was hunted by what ever was to come. Her magic was stronger than he had ever seen.

" Father, I want to ask you something?" asked Rin.

" What?" asked Sesshomaru looking over.

" I want you to take me to the lord of the east. This war has gone on long effort and I am going to finish what my mother and you tried to end," stated Rin.

" You sure about that?" asked Sesshomaru knowing the dangers they would faced.

" I have to do this. My mom is gone and you won't be able to convinced them that the war is not worth the lost of so many man. My mom is gone and I have to do this for my blood lean to both sides," said Rin.

" Alright!" said Sesshomaru.

Rin looked at him and ran over. She stood beside him and looked at the demon that she used to worship. Both of them had changed so much since then. Rin knew she could never be his little girl again but she would always be his daughter.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked back into the house that when he felt it. Demona energy. Sesshomaru turn around but saw nothing.

" Something wrong dad?" asked Rin.

" No," said Sesshomaru. ' I must be losing my mind. Demona is dead and she won't be coming back. She never will.'

A/N: Well I am nearly the end to this story. I think there will be about 6 more chapters to it. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15 Demona's love

Rin fell to sleep after the long day of training with her father and working on mastering spells that most couldn't do.

Soon everyone was asleep and none saw a ghost like figure enter.

The ghost was pale and moved across the room and stop in front of Rin.

" _Rin," said the ghost._

Jaken open his eyes to see a spirit hanging over Rin. He was about to jump up when he saw who it was Demona.

" _Hello Jaken, It's been a long time," said Demona as she lightly brush Rin's hair out of her eyes._

" What are you doing here?" asked Jaken.

" _I came to look at my child. I feel that the worse is yet to come for her," said Demona._

" Well she does have mi lord along with us," said Jaken.

" _Trust me Rin is about to face something that will cause a great deal of pain for her," said Demona._

" What about her friends?" asked Jaken.

" _I feel one of them is not what it lets on to be," said Demona._

Demona's ghost rose and looked at Jaken who stood there confused and lost. She then saw the staff of two heads. Demona lean down and touch it. It glow for a quick second and then faded away.

Jaken ran over and pick up the staff then looked at Demona.

" _I have given your staff more power," said Demona._

" Demona have you been watching Rin this whole time?" asked Jaken.

" _Yes, I could never not watch her. She has change into a powerful demon like I knew she would," said Demona as she walked over to Sesshomaru._

Jaken watched as she lean down and touch where his left arm was cut off. She then work her magic and Jaken saw Sesshomaru had his left arm again. Then Demona's ghost lean down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

" _Look after yourself my love," said Demona as she began to fade._

Sesshomaru feeling warmth on his lips slowly open his eyes and saw Demona leaning over him. Sesshomaru reach out for her but she was gone before he had the chance. Then he saw Jaken was awake.

" How long has she been here?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Not long mi lord," said Jaken as he looked at Rin.

A/N: Well what do you think. Please Review and tell me!


	16. Chapter 16 The note

Sesshomaru awoke early the next morning and began to get up when he saw Rin packing.

" What are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru in a low voice since it was still quite early.

" I'm packing. I'm heading out to the east soon and I will need as much as I can. Who knows when or if I will ever be back here," said Rin as she put her old master books into the bag.

Sesshomaru looked at the sky. It would be sunrise soon did Rin plan to leave while everyone was still resting. He wouldn't put it past her she did do that before.

Soon the sun rose and Rin finish her packing. She then took the valuables and locked them away. Rin then looked at Satomi and Maika who had told her they were not leaving. Fine if they won't then she would but she had to leave now if she was going to get away.

Rin lightly woke up Jaken who looked at her.

" Come on you, me, my father and Shippo are leaving. Wake up Shippo," said Rin as she walked over to the other room.

Sesshomaru waited till Rin reenter the room. Shippo looked at her confused.

"What is going on?" asked Shippo.

" I'm leaving to go to the east. I ending the war. Care to come along?" asked Rin.

Shippo nodded and quickly wrote a note. He placed it on InuYasha and the four of them took off.

3 hours later!

Kagome woke up and saw that Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin weren't there. She then looked over to see Shippo was also not there.

" InuYasha wake up!" yelled Kagome.

" What?" asked InuYasha as he woke up.

" Shippo's gone," said Kagome.

InuYasha was about to get up when he saw a note on his chest. He grab it and looked at it.

" What is it?" asked Kagome.

" A note," said InuYasha as he open it.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I'm sorry about this but I have left with Rin._

_She said something about wanting to end a war, I don't know much about it but I want to be with her._

_Tell Kagome that I will be back some day and thanks for always looking after me._

_We are not alone. Sesshomaru, Jaken and most likely Ah-Un are with us._

_Love Shippo._

InuYasha read the note to Kagome who nodded they were in love. It was so cute!


	17. Chapter 17 Hunting past

Rin was far away by the time the sun was high in the sky. There was no way that Satomi and Maika could follow her. She didn't leave a trail of where she was going and they would never be able to follow her scent unless InuYasha did it.

Rin stopped by a place she wish she never see again. Her old village. Rin turned and walked into the village.

Sesshomaru seeing quickly follow her noticing where they are.

Rin stood there and looked at each of the house. She could still smell the blood of this place. Then she came to the village leaders place. Rin just stared at it. Then she remember everything they did to her.

Sesshomaru watched how Rin destroy the house and he walked over.

" Are you done?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rin just broke down and cried. She hated this life, the pain and the feeling of being weak. Why was this place still hunting her. She was a demon and not just any but the daughter to a lord.

" Rin?" question Sesshomaru turning to face her.

" Why?" asked Rin.

Sesshomaru was confused what was she talking about? That when he knew it. He past, it still got to her.

" Rin, we still have a long way to go!" stated Sesshomaru.

" I hate this place. Why?" said Rin not noticing who was there.

" Rin!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Rin went on hitting anything that stood in her way with her sword. Sesshomaru had to dodge her so many times just so he wasn't hit. This wasn't like Rin she was always calm.

Sesshomaru soon knocked her sword out of Rin hand and held on to her. Even thought he was still getting used to the fact of having his arm back he still held onto her.

" Let me go!" yelled Rin.

" Rin, listen to me. That's not your life anymore. Your not Rin the human girl who was unloved you are my daughter, NOW WAKE UP!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Rin stop fighting and pulled away from her father. What had come over her.

" Thanks, I don't know what came over me," said Rin as she grab her sword and placed it back where it belong.

" Rin are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I have to!" said Rin as she looked at the river.

" No you don't. I'm the lord. Let me handle this," said Sesshomaru.

" Dad you have had years to end this war. They won't listen to you but I am both west and east. I can end this I know I can," said Rin as she carried on her way.

Sesshomaru watched Rin get on Ah-Un and they headed off. Sesshomaru lifted his left arm and then looked at the sky. He knew that only Demona would be able to give him his arm back.

" Demona!" said Sesshomaru.

" Mi lord?" question Jaken.

" I'm fine!" said Sesshomaru as he followed after Rin.


	18. Chapter 18 A mother's Statue

A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. I don't really know how I am going to end this but I know that the end of the story is soon.

Shippo travel with Rin, her father, Jaken and Ah-Un. They had learn to be a group. Rin and her father had to be the best fighters he had ever seen well besides Kagome and InuYasha but then again they would give them a run for it. Jaken and him mostly deal with the smaller problems. He loved how Rin was so powerful but yet so gentle. That when they came across a village.

They had been travelling for days when Rin notice that Shippo, Jaken and Ah-Un were beginning to grow tired.

" Father," said Rin in a voice only Sesshomaru could hear.

" What?" asked Sesshomaru?

" We should stop to rest," said Rin.

Sesshomaru turned to see the other three were falling behind.

" Where do you think we should rest. I don't think that a village is going to let 5 demons rest there!" said Sesshomaru.

" Leave that to me," said Rin as she walked into the village.

Rin wasn't surprise when people yelled " A Demon" as she enter she was used to it. She stop and saw a little girl who had dropped her doll.

Rin lean down and handle it to the girl. The girl took it and she lightly stood back up.

" My troop is tired and we would like to rest here for the night," said Rin trying to be gentle but yet not a push over either.

" Demon, leave here! This is the land of the Demona!" said a man from the village.

" Demona?" asked Rin knowing that name.

" Yes, and who are you Demon to think you can come in here like this?" asked the same man.

Rin looked behind him and saw a statue of a demon she then saw that the writing said Demona on it.

" My name is Rin and I am the daughter to Demona!" said Rin calmly.

" Daughter?" asked the man. " Don't be a fool, Demona's child was the daughter to the western lord you expect me to think that you are her?"

Sesshomaru walked into the village and the whole village turn to him. They knew who he was that much Sesshomaru knew.

" Rin!" said Sesshomaru.

" Yes?" asked Rin turning to face him.

" Are you done here, we have to be going?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Not really," said Rin.

The man looked at Sesshomaru, confused as to why he was here.

" Lord Sesshomaru," said the same man.

" Yes?" asked Sesshomaru facing him.

" With all due respect what are you doing here?" asked the man.

" I am travelling with my daughter, not that you need to know that," stated Sesshomaru.

The man turn and look at Rin. Sure she did look a great deal like Lord Sesshomaru.

" You mean that you are really the daughter to the great Demona?" asked the man looking at Rin.

Rin looked at Rin and nodded telling him all he needed. She was used to this by now. It was a price to pay when your father is a lord and your mother is one of the most famous fairy demons that ever lived.

" I'm sorry. It's just that I thought that you were killed," said the man.

" It's alright," said Rin.

" Please you are more the welcome to stay here the night," stated the man.

" Thank you. Father please get Shippo, Jaken and Ah-Un. I'll wait here," said Rin as she looked at the statue.

A/N: Ok the next chapter is really going to be sad just to let you all know. Thanks once again and sorry if it takes a while I am having computer problems.


	19. Chapter 19 Thoughts of the night

The night passed by and Rin found that she couldn't sleep. She sat by the door and looked at the statue of her mother.

And to think... She used to be nothing, a nobody. Yet now she was respected.

Rin had always wanted to know about her mom. Then again Rin also felt that she was better off not knowing. She knew that she was supposed to become great like her father and her mother. But could she do it?

She was the daughter of Demona and Sesshomaru. Both of them were great demons and she was their only child. What could she do other then finish what her mother started?

The only problem was that what if she couldn't be like her mother. What if she would fail at doing the one thing her mother left for her to do?

" Oh mom," said Rin in a voice lower than a whisper.

Rin didn't know her mom expect for dream and discarded spells of the past. Seeing what was left such as memories was a spell Rin had picked up earlier in life as for her dreams they were more like visions in a way.

Not much to go on and her father barely spoke of her. Rin knew it might be from the pain he felt when she died.

Rin open up a book that she found of her mother years ago.

She began reading the page slowly as if the words were fading by the second.

_Dear log,_

_I saw the blue birds today once again. How does it that every time I feel like I wont win at something I see the blue bird. My master once told me that everyone has someone to protect them maybe the blue bird is mine. No that's silly._

_It's hard to believe that these 9 months have passed already and soon my first child will be born. If only I could see my love again._

_I knew it will be in a few days but still my heart longs for the feel of him against me. Oh, a kick. My child will be born any day from now and yet I am scared._

_Maybe I am being crazy. Everything will be fine. I am sure the child will grow up fine. I am sure of that. Well I best get my much needed rest. Take care my pages of my soul._

_Demona._

Rin glanced back at the ending to the other pages. Her mother always did sign things like that. Why she would never know. Rin felt lost and scared at the same time. Soon she got up and walked out of the cabin like place.

She stop and stare at the statue. Rin just fell to the knees and began crying. That when a page fell out of her mother's book. Rin looked at the page and only saw two sentences written. _Live as you want! Don't let others stop you from being you._

These sentences puzzle Rin it was like they were written for her but how would her mom know that she would need to hear this?

That when Rin realized something. She wasn't Demona or her father, she was Rin. If she was going to do this she would do it because it was what she wanted to do not because of her mother, father or anybody else.

Rin got up and started to head back to the cabin when she stop and looked at the statue.

" Thanks mom," said Rin as she headed inside.

Little did Rin know that her mother was closer than she knew.


	20. Chapter 20 Will you marrie me?

Morning came and went for many days and soon it had been a whole week since the night Rin's stay at the village. Soon they were at the very border to the east lands.

Rin looked at the land beyond this. It seems like a whole new world waiting for her. Was she ready for this thought?

Rin slowly remember what she had learn. Who was behind her and what had to be done. She also flashback to the night that occur only 2 nights ago.

_Flashback_

_Rin was lighting a fire when Shippo walked over. Rin got up seeing that Shippo seems to be lost._

" _Is everything ok Shippo?" asked Rin._

" _Sort of," said Shippo. " Rin"_

" _Yes?" asked Rin standing up and facing him._

_Rin look to see her father, Ah-Un and Jaken were sitting around talking and Shippo soon got to one knee._

" _I know that this is something you have to do, and I want to be with you for it. But..." started Shippo._

" _But?" asked Rin._

" _I'm just going to come right out and say it. Rin, I love you. You are pretty, powerful, brave, loyal and so many other things," said Shippo as he pulled out a ring made out of flowers. " Rin, if we make out of this alive will you do me the honour of marring me?"_

_Sesshomaru looked over to see Rin jumped down and hugged Shippo before breaking into a kiss.,_

" _I thought you never ask," said Rin as she pull Shippo into a deep kiss._

_Sesshomaru could only simile as she saw his daughter get a ring slipped onto her finger._

_End of flashback_

Rin looked at the ring and nodded. She could do this she had too.


	21. Chapter 21 New Sword of the father

A/N: Ok this is going to be a break from Rin and the others and this is a way for us to get inside of InuYasha and the others head.

InuYasha was sitting by Kaede's place. It had been 3 weeks since Shippo left with Rin. As much as that kid trick you off he was still important to Kagome and well InuYasha figure that he must have some importance to him as well.

Songo had return home and Kagome was out collecting herbs for the day. InuYasha looked over to see his son was playing with Akaho. He signed and sat there when he felt a pinch to the side of his cheek. Knowing who it was he hit his cheek and saw a flea land in his hand.

" Master InuYasha," said Myoga getting up.

" Hey Myoga haven't seen you in a while," said InuYasha.

" Yes I was tending to matter left by your father. It's hard to believe that it has been over 200 years since I was with the Great dog Demon himself," said Myoga.

InuYasha made no reply to that. His father never was a part of his life. After all he did die the very night that he was born. Not much to go on was there. He was even surprise that he could rise a son of his own. Then again he did have Kagome to help him.

" I bring terrible news Lord InuYasha," said Myoga.

" Really, what?" asked InuYasha.

" Your father..." started Myoga.

" What about him?" asked InuYasha.

" I never told you this but your father made another sword," said Myoga.

" He did," said InuYasha.

" Yes, I never did find it. He locked it away but now I have heard that your uncle has it and plans to do Sesshomaru in with it," said Myoga.

" I'm sure my brother can handle him," said InuYasha.

" You don't understand master," said Myoga.

" What do you mean?" asked InuYasha.

" This sword steal the souls of the living," said Myoga.

" What? Why would my father make that kind of sword?" asked InuYasha.

" Because he felt at the time it was a good idea but he soon knew that it was mistake. He did plan to destroy it but something stopped him," said Myoga.

" Really what?" asked InuYasha.

" Love, He saw your mother and forgot about the sword," said Myoga.

InuYasha got up talking about his mother. No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget the day that she died and he never would. Sesshomaru also knew this, that was the main reason why he was glad they were now somewhat on the same team now.

InuYasha walked away and headed over to Kagome who looked at him. That when he smelt something, the sent of golden flowers of the rivers. The flower his mom loved the most.

" InuYasha are you ok?" asked Kagome looking at him.

" Ya, I'm fine,"said InuYasha heading into the hut.

A/N: Sorry it took so long writer block. Well the next chapter will be back to Rin so ya. The ending is soon.


	22. Chapter 22 East Lord

Rin stood at the castle to the Eastern lands. This was the only time she would ever be able to stand here and do this. Rin looked at the land before her so this was where he mother lived. She had to admitted it was a lot different than the west. Mostly the fact there were more flowers here than the west.

Rin could now understand why he mom loved this place. Just than Rin turn to see a old man walking out. Rin knew this was the Lord of the East.

" It is an honour to finally meet you great lord," said Rin as she bowed.

" No, the honour is all mine. I must admit it did she odd a lady of the west coming out here," said the Lord.

" I'm not a lady of the west sir. Not really. Sir I know you know that I am the daughter to Demona. I hate to seem pushy but we must talk. This war has to end. I stand here hoping that we can fine some why that both of us can lived ion peace!" said Rin.

" Come we will dine in my dinning room and talk more about this," said the Lord.

So Rin walked into the castle and stopped, seeing a picture of her mom. Rin looked away and continued down the hall. Rin hated how no matter where she went her mom was valued. Rin felt like hitting herself. After all her dad was also well known but with her mom it was different.

Sesshomaru looked at the picture of Demona. How he hated this picture. It didn't even look like her, that when he notice a change in Rin. Sesshomaru stood there wishing more than anything that he could go back to the time to when she was just a little girl that he once saved so many times.

Sesshomaru kept a fair distance from her. Sure he was close enough that if anything was to happen he could move to protect her, but he was far enough away that Rin could talk to the Lord without the lord feeling a need for fear.

" Master," said Jaken.

" What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Are you sure this is a good idea?"

" Jaken, be quiet!" Sesshomaru yelled as he continue on his way.

Rin looked over her shoulder to see Shippo quickly following her. Rin couldn't shake it but there was something very wrong about this. This was all too easy, here she was being welcome in her enemy's castle along with her father.

Soon they enter the dinning room and the Lord gesture to a seat next to him. Rin bowed and took the seat.

" So what brings you to my castle?" asked the Lord.

" Sir, I came to end this war between the two lands," said Rin. " It gone on too long and there have been loses on both sides."

" So what do you think we should do?" asked the Lord.

" I really do not know sir. I am not used to the ways the west is run, that is why my father is here as well. Although sir, I do know that if this war last much longer I may one day have to fight in it. The only thing is that I wouldn't know who to fight with. After all my father may be the Lord of the west, but my mother as you know came from this land," said Rin.

" For a girl who doesn't know much about being a lady you sure do speck better than most," said a Lord.

" Thank you sir, I did learn that a long time ago," said Rin.

" Alright, tonight we dine and tonight you will be a welcome guest for the night. Than tommorrow we will discuss this as friends," said the Lord.

" Thank you!" said Rin.


	23. Chapter 23 How can you know me

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I have been busy and hopefully I can get this story done soon so I can study for my exams. Ok were nearing the end of the story. Since my mom told me that I should do this there is going to be a major character death at the end. Who is it? I'm not telling. I want you all to take a guess if you will and see what happens.

That night Rin spent most of it looking for guidance for the next day. Rin couldn't shake it but something was wrong and she knew it. Rin looked over to see her father was not resting by the door like he was two hours ago.

Rin would have jumped up and began looking but than she remember that she is not a little girl anymore. She could handle whatever it was that was out there.

That when Rin began to think back to the time her great-uncle had used her for his purpose as he called it. Rin remember how she had been told that she would be the reason her father was killed.

Sure Rin knew he was using his words to trick her but now it seem more like maybe he was right.

Just than Rin saw her father walk back in. Rin wonder rather or not to question him but decided not to. It didn't really matter. Rin looked over at the land outside the window. It was quite pretty at night time.

" Rin are you ok?" asked Sesshomaru.

" Yes," said Rin.

" Are you sure? You've been acting very odd," said Sessshomaru.

" I am..." started Rin.

Rin wanted to say she was fine but deep down she knew she wasn't. She also knew that he father would never give up till he knew what was bugging her. She signed and thought how in the world was she going to tell him.

"I am a bit upset," said Rin.

"Really why?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's hard to explain," said Rin not knowing why she was so mad.

"Well try anyway," said Sesshomaru who wasn't going to let her just put it off.

"I'm mad at my mother," said Rin looking away from him.

Sesshomaru was confused. Why would Rin be angry with a woman she barely knew?

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Like I said it is hard to explain," said Rin still not looking at him. "I guess it because no matter where I go I am force to be something I'm not. I have to finish what she started and I have to end something that no knows what cause. Anyone who knew her has told me that I will be as great as her. Well maybe I don't want to be like her. I really would rather just be me for once but it seems that never happens."

"Rin. Your mother..." started Sesshomaru.

"I haven't been me since I became a black dog demon. I am either fear, hated, loved because of a past or I am treated special because of it. You and Shippo are the only ones who like me as me. Well the thing is I don't know who that is so how could you two?" asked Rin leaving the room.

Rin saw that her father did not follow her. She was angry cause she didn't know why she was mad. Well there wasn't much she could do now other then just wait.


	24. Chapter 24 The fight begins

Anger was what took over his daughter mind that night as Sesshomaru watched her go. He knew as a father he should be going after her but he couldn't go chasing after he every time. She was old effort to follow her own dreams and paths.

His mind wonder to his lovely wife Demona. He knew that if she was here this parent thing would be much easier. He soon looked up to see the sky was turning to a deep colour of blood. He knew that it was long from morning so he grab his swords and ran outside.

When he got there he saw Rin standing there. The east lord was also there looking at the sky. Rin didn't understand this. Why would the sky become this colour. Then she saw him her worst nightmare come to life, her great uncle.

He stood there his amour shinning even in the dark. She saw at his side a sword and knew that he had come to fight. Rin grab ahold of her sword and looked at her father. Soon Shippo and Jaken had came outside.

Rin was scared. The last time she had to deal with him she nearly lost everything. If he was here for her again who knew what would happen.

"I see that you still fear me girl," said Masaharu.

"Only fear of one self," said Rin keeping it together.

"This fight will be over soon girl!"

"We will see about that deal great uncle!"

So they began fighting. It was the frist time in years that the east lord and the west lord had seen fighting on the same side. Shippo was also fighting as best as he could. Rin soon stood and was facign her uncle.

"You have improve very much young dog demon!" said Masaharu.

"That comes with time!" said Rin ready for anything.

"You don't even know who you are dealing with girl!"

"I think I have a few ideas!"

Masaharu took aim at her by sending out a blast from his sword, Rin jumped out of the way and looked back at him.

"You miss! I guess your not as good as you thought!" said Rin.

"Who said that was aim at you!" said Masaharu.

Rin turn to see that he wasn't aiming for her but rather someone else. She watched as the body fell to the ground out of the attack. Rin scream as the demon fell to the ground.

A/N: Well there you go. Who is it? Well you will just have to wait and see.


	25. Chapter 25 Sesshomaru is no more

Rin ran to the fallen form of her father as the blood stain the front of his kimodo. Rin's eyes filled with tears as she saw him in so much pain. She looked over to see her father sword had been destroy in the blast as well. There was no way to undo this.

She had let Masaharu get the better of her and now she would pey a grave price for it. She soon picked up the scent of Kagome and InuYasha coming this way. She placed her hand on her father's chest as the blood came onto her hand she tried to fight back the tears.

Sesshomaru tried to focus on what was happening but his vision was becoming harder to see with. He could feel pain all over but he soon felt that hand of someone. He strain to look and see who it was. He saw that it was Rin. She had tears in her eyes.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru.

"Father," said Rin crying into him not caring his blood was straining her hair and kimodo.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru as everything was becoming unclear.

Soon Rin looked up to see InuYasha and Kagome just arrive. Kagome ran over but Rin knew it was too late. She got up still cover in her father's blood. Her eyes flamed with hatred as she looked at Masaharu who was laughing.

"You think you can come into my life any time you want and take my family away from me. I am tired of growing up with your actions costing me my life. You kill my mother! Take me to a human village to grow up under the idea that I was human. Kidnap me and force me into killing my father to save my future mate. Now you return and kill my father. You are going to pey with your life this time Masaharu!" yelled Rin attacking him.

InuYasha watched as every one of Rin's attacks hit him hard. He knew the sword held Sesshomaru's soul in place.

"Rin you have to break the sword. Your father soul lies within. Only when it is broken will he rested!" yelled InuYasha.

Rin didn't say anything but soon had her uncle on the sword his sword in her hand. Rin snap it to see a white light fly from it and land beside the dead body of her father. Rin was angry and grab her sword.

She drew it up and killed the man that hunted her for life. She then perfide his sword and walked over to her father. The white light became a ghost and she looked at it.


	26. Chapter 26 Things come to a end

Rin looked over as the spirit looked at her. She then turn to see a white light and a demon walk over.

"Mother!" said Rin as Demona walked over.

"I am sorry it had to come like this my daughter," said Demona.

"Why did this have to happen?" asked Rin.

"He's wanted to kill me since he knew that I would be name the next lord!" said Sesshomaru. "Rin never give up I know you will rule the western lands with pride and honestly. I love you Rin!"

"I love you two dad!" said Rin as he began to fade along with her mom too. "And you two mom!"

"I know!" said Demona. "We will always be with you my daughter, Lady Rin of the west!"

They were both gone. Shippo took Rin into his arms as she cried into his arms. She soon regain he senses and looked at her father's body. She lightly pulled away from Shippo and threw a fire ball at it.

Everyone watched as it brun and the wind took the ashes away. Soon the Eastern lord walked over.

"My lady, consider this war over our lands over!" said the Lord of the East.

"Thank you!" said Rin bowing.

So they left the east and Rin and Shippo were mated under the full moon. Rin took the role of the Lady of the West and Jaken stay by her side saying it was the least he could do.

10 years later

10 years pasted and Rin looked at the lands. There was no evil out there that cause as much as Masaharu and Narraku. Her and Shippo were happy married and she was running her father's land with as he said pride and honestly. There were no wars anymore, all four lands were friends to each other thanks to Rin.

Just then a little boy walked in. He had short white hair that only went to his mid back, but bore the marking of a dog demon.

"Mom can I go visit uncle Inu today?" asked the boy.

"If you father saids yes you may Sesshomaru," said Rin.

"Ok Mom!" said Sesshomaru who was named after his grandfather.

So the young boy ran out of the room and Shippo walked in nodding a yes to the child.

"You miss him don't you?" asked the fox.

"Every day but he is still with me!" siad Rin.

"I'll be back later!"

"I'll be here!"

Rin watch as they took off and ran out into the garden. She sat in the middle of the flowers and pick up up thinking to all those times she gave her father them.

"You may be gone but you are still here! I will do what I can to see that your land stays like this!" said Rin.

So this is the end of the story how a girl born a demon turn human then returning as a demon found her way. I tell this story to all who will listen since Rin name is a story of love, death, power, and most important faith. So what do you think of that story Kagome?

"Oh grandpa! I am too old for your crazy stories!" said a five year old girl.

"You never know it could have happen!" said the girl's grandfather.

"Ya right!"

"Goodnight Kagome!" said Kagome's grandfather turning off the light and leaving the room.

A/N: Ya I wanted it like a bed time story thing. So I put a younger vision of Kagome in it. Well that the end of the story. Hope you all like it, and thanks for the reviews! Daimond.


End file.
